


First Impressions

by WarblerNightbird



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerNightbird/pseuds/WarblerNightbird
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were best friends, who still hadn't met their soulmates. In this world, everyone knows when you meet your soulmate the first time you make eye contact. Your soulmate is suppose to be the most important person in the world for you, the only one who makes you feel complete. Then why did Kurt already feel that way?





	First Impressions

"Hey, I brought cookies!" Blaine announced happily as he entered Kurt's room, like he did every Friday night, each night announcing a different food that he had brought for them to eat together as they watched something.

Kurt and Blaine were best friends. They didn't remember when exactly that became a fact, but it's always been this way. Kurt smiled at the boy and made room for him on the bed. Blaine lived next door, so Kurt he was always around, unfortunately, they didn't go to the same school. Blaine's father had decided that Blaine should get a better education and demanded that his mother sent him to a private school.

The first day, when Blaine arrived at Kurt's house wearing his uniform, Kurt smiled approvingly. He was the most handsome boy Kurt had ever seen. He kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck. As Kurt had guessed, Blaine had been charming enough to make the entire school adore him. Only a week later and he had already been invited to join the Warblers, that private school's glee club. A month later, he had become one of the lead singers.

"Finally!" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine sat next to him and offered him a cookie, Kurt took it, happily. Blaine's mother's cookies were his favorite. "What took you so long?"

Blaine used to join him and his father for Friday Night Dinners. After all, the Hummels considered Blaine family too. Not that Kurt saw him as a brother, no. He couldn't point out exactly why, but it was different. After dinner, Blaine stayed over to watch a movie with them. When Burt started to fall asleep in the middle of every movie, they decided that this tradition should only belong to them. Blaine stopped coming over to Friday Night Dinners when his parents got divorced and he didn't have the heart to let his mother have dinner on her own every Friday, but they weren't ready to give up Movie Night. That tradition was sacred to them.

"I was helping my mom with the dishes," Blaine told him, "What are we watching?"

"Help me choose," Kurt turned the TV on and the Netflix logo appeared. "How was school today?"

Blaine smirked, "Oh, you don't care. You just want to know what happened during Warbler practice."

Kurt only chuckled in response and Blaine began to tell him the most recent gossip: two Warblers discovered they were soulmates during practice that day. One of them had just been accepted and it was his first day, the other one arrived late, accidentally tripped and touched the other boy. It was funny at first, no one knew what was happening while both boys only stared at each other in disbelief. No one else was able to see your eyes changing, only you and your soulmate.

"No one understood what was going on, they were just... in awe," Blaine told Kurt, dreamily, as he remembered the moment.

Kurt knew that one of Blaine's biggest dream was to find his soulmate. It was Kurt's too. He loved hearing stories about people finally meeting their soulmates and longed for the day that he would bump into someone and feel that bond. He wanted to look in some stranger's eyes some day and watch it magically sparkle as it briefly changes colors. Then he would know: he would know that he found his soulmate.

Blaine went on talking about how they reacted. It was like most people: they held each other, cried and excused themselves to go talk to each other in private.

"Finding your soulmate so soon?" Blaine sighed, dreamily. "I... I wish I was this lucky."

Kurt decided to just pick a random movie already. He decided to go with The Notebook, just another romantic movie they both liked about two people finding out they are soulmates against all odds and falling in love.

"How do you think your soulmate will look like?" Kurt asked, lying down and staring at the ceiling. The movie was just background noise for them anyway.

"I have no idea, obviously." Blaine let out a nice chuckle.

"Oh, come on... Use your imagination!" Kurt insisted, with a grin. Blaine just rolled his eyes at his friend, but he was smiling. "Close your eyes... Let's try something."

And Blaine did. Kurt took his time before he spoke again, watching his friend. "Think about him." He knew Blaine's soulmate would be male. They both came out to each other when they were thirteen years old. Well, Blaine was twelve, but the moment Kurt told him, Blaine decided that it would be a good opportunity to come out as well. He's always known he was different. They were both sure.

"My soulmate?" Blaine asked, but he already knew what Kurt meant, so the blue-eyed boy didn't even reply.

"The most beautiful, most amazing person... The one who was made just for you. Someone who the universe decided that would complete you in every way. Try to imagine him." Kurt muttered as he slowly sat up, watching Blaine. Every moment he seemed more concentrated. He was so quiet, Kurt was starting to feel nervous. "What do you see?"

Blaine's eyes suddenly snapped open. "No one," he replied finally, looking down. "It's just... blank." Weirdly, he seemed ashamed.

Kurt didn't question why. Blaine was quick to change the topic of the conversation. They talked about their respective glee clubs, their new favorite series, about how good Pamela's cookies were, about which celebrity they wanted to offer a makeover, about the latest Vogue issue. They could go on talking forever, they understood each other so well, and it had always been like that. Ever since they were little kids. Kurt knew they had something special. Their friendship was solid, and both of them knew nothing would ever tear them apart.

When it was time to sleep, they did their skin care regiments together, like they did every night, either in the same room or over the phone, and went to sleep in the same bed. It was natural. Even after they grew up and both came out as gay, neither Burt or Pamela had the heart to forbidden them to sleep in the same bed during their sleepovers. It would be pointless, anyway, they would always find a way to end up sleeping in the same place.

* * *

Kurt wanted his best friend to be happy. He did. He wanted more than anything in this world. Finding his soulmate wasn't everything Blaine wanted for himself. His dreams were a lot like Kurt's: Blaine wanted to become an actor and musician. He wanted to perform on Broadway one day, which meant he wanted to move to New York after he graduates - one year after Kurt. Kurt wanted that too, which meant that if he got into the college he wanted, he was going to have to spend one year away from Blaine. One whole year.

Blaine might find his soulmate in that whole year. What would happen to their plans, then? Blaine was so charming and popular. Kurt bet that every day Blaine was meeting someone new. What if one of these days, he looked into a guy's eyes and...

That was keeping Kurt from sleeping that night, while the other boy slept soundly next to him. Those thoughts had already made him feel that way before. Kurt was scared. No, he was  _terrified_  of the idea of someone new coming into their lives, messing up their dynamic... Stealing Blaine from him. Who knows? Maybe Blaine's soulmate wanted to move to California, or stay in Ohio. Kurt would lose contact with Blaine. He wouldn't see him every day like he was used to. It was selfish, Kurt knew it was selfish, but Kurt didn't want his best friend to find his soulmate. Not for now, at least, he wasn't ready.

He would have to keep that thought to himself, though. Kurt closed his eyes and held Blaine closer, trying to forget about all that. They would be okay.

* * *

"How was it like when you met Mom?" Kurt asked one day. He had asked that same question hundreds of times, ever since he was a little kid, but he always wanted to hear it again.

His Father looked up from his book. "You already know that."

"I know, but..." Kurt sighed. "I want to be ready. I want to know what to expect, I'm so scared I'll find my soulmate and not notice."

"That's not possible." Burt chuckled. "Trust me, you will notice."

"How?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Well..." Burt sighed softly, putting his book away. "Soulmates are... You know what they are. Everyone knows what it means. That person is destined to be with you, and you're destined to be with them. You can be with other people, but no one will ever make you feel as complete." He explained, knowing Kurt already knew all of that, but loved hearing about it anyway. "The first time you make eye contact with your soulmate, you simply cannot ignore it. You can't... not notice it. It's like your whole body is waking up and it wants to just run and close the distance between you and the other person. When you do close that distance, when you touch that person for the first time, the bonding happens. It's not easy to explain that." He said as if he was remembering something. "I guess science does explain what happens, but... It's impossible to describe that feeling. You feel electricity going through your whole body, it's like you got shot, but it's good. It's like the whole world starts to finally make sense. It's the most amazing feeling. It's a promise to never let go."

Kurt listened to everything his Father told him, he wished more than anything he could feel what he was describing. "Is... is there a chance that I will never meet my soulmate?"

Burt sighed. "First of all, buddy, you're young. You're still eighteen, you'll graduate in a few months and go to New York and there you'll meet a bunch of new people. Don't worry. Don't try to rush your fate, because it will only laugh at your face. You simply cannot."

Kurt looked down. "But is there a chance?"

"It's rare, but it happens." Burt replied finally. "Very rare, actually. They say it's because your soulmate tragically dies before you get the chance to meet them. But, trust fate. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt muttered.

Burt waited for Kurt to say something else when he didn't, the man grabbed his book again.

"Dad?" Kurt swallowed hard.

Burt looked at his son. "What is it, buddy?"

"Is it possible to..." Kurt let out a long sigh. "What happens if you don't find your soulmate? Do you have to spend the rest of your life alone?"

Burt frowned. Kurt had asked all that before at one point or another, but that night, it seemed like he needed some kind of reassurance. "Of course not, buddy. Look, my soulmate died, so did Carole's, and we are married." He scratched his bald head for a few seconds. "It's not the same, we know it. But it's not illegal, or  _wrong_  to be in a relationship with someone who's not your soulmate."

In most circumstances, it was frowned upon. Kurt knew that. He thought of Pamela, Blaine's mother, she had married a man who she knew wasn't her soulmate. They both knew. Pamela still hadn't found her soulmate, but in the meantime, she got married to a man she fell in love with and had two kids with him. Kurt never understood why they made that decision. They both knew that one they would be heartbroken. That's what happened. Blaine's Father met his soulmate one day and decided to leave his family to be with her. He comes to visit sometimes, but it's rare, Blaine and his father don't get along ever since Blaine came out. Pamela is doing a lot better, still hoping to find her own soulmate too. Kurt thought she was just setting herself up for a heartbreak, but at the same time... he understood.

"It'll never be the same, right?" Kurt asked, sadly.

Burt looked down and quietly said. "Nothing compares to your soulmate."

Kurt nodded a little, he decided to thank him, say goodnight and go to his room. Nothing compares to your soulmate. He sighed as he entered his bedroom and closed the door. He already knew that too. His whole life he had heard about soulmates and desperately wanted to find his one day. Now that he was close to leaving his hometown behind, it made him nervous and unsure. He decided to wait for his soulmate. He already had practiced a speech to say to the stranger once they meet. Kurt had never even tried to date someone, or even kiss someone, before his soulmate. He was saving everything for the man that would, at some point, be the most important person in his life. His soulmate was supposed to make him finally feel complete, Kurt thought, sitting down on the bed, where he had a perfect view of Blaine's window. It was closed at the moment. If only your soulmate was supposed to make you feel like that, why did he already feel complete?

* * *

When Kurt called him first thing in the morning, Blaine had no idea what it was all about, but he knew it was important. Kurt had skipped school and asked Blaine to do the same, so the younger boy did. Whatever his best friend needed, Blaine would do it.

Blaine never lied to his Mother, so he told her Kurt needed him and he would be skipping school. Pamela understood, every time he explained that he was doing something for Kurt, she understood. Blaine left a little after Burt's tire shop opened like Kurt asked him to. When he got there, as soon as his hand touched the doorknob, the door opened. Kurt was there, already tugging Blaine inside.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine was concerned as soon as he saw the distressed look on his friend's face.

Kurt didn't reply, he just took Blaine up to his room, closed and locked the door. Blaine was silent, just watching him worriedly as his friend walked up to his desk. When Kurt turned around, he had an envelope in his hands. Blaine's breath hitched. He knew what that was.

"That's the-..."

Kurt simply nodded. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Did you open it? What does it say?"

"I didn't open it." Kurt's voice came out choked. "I'm too scared, I wanted you here."

Blaine moved closer to his best friend and embraced him, being careful not to crumple the envelope. He rested his head on the crook of Kurt's neck. He knew that Kurt liked when they held each other like this. Both of them had their eyes closed, enjoying that small moment before reading the letter that would announce Kurt's fate. Kurt was the one to pull away first, but he was reluctant. Blaine stared into his eyes, trying, without speaking, to tell him to have courage. Kurt's shoulder seemed a lot less tense after that.

"Come on, let's sit down," Blaine muttered, taking Kurt's hand and tugging it gently to lead him to the bed.

They both sat in silence, staring down at the envelope that said "NYADA" in big, gray letters. Kurt was thankful for Blaine not rushing him. Blaine always knew what to do, always knew how to make him feel better. It was the reason why he wanted Blaine to be the only person around when he opened that letter. He was the one to find it in the mail and kept quiet about it. No one was home, there was only Blaine there with him.

Blaine watched as Kurt's fingers slowly moved, opening the letter. His heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn't even imagine how Kurt must be feeling. The older boy pulled out the letter, but before he began to read it, he looked up at Blaine. The curly haired boy cupped Kurt's cheek gently, staring deep into his eyes.

"No matter what it says, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," Blaine whispered, making sure that Kurt understood he meant every word, "You are the most talented, most amazing boy I know and that will never change."

Kurt let out a breath and closed his eyes. Those words made him feel so much lighter. He turned to the letter again, this time determined to read it. Blaine was putting on a brave face, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the paper. He was so scared, of so many different things. He kept his gaze on Kurt, while his hand moved to hold the other boy's.

While he watched Kurt read it, a million thoughts went through his head. Kurt was going away. His best friend... No, he wasn't just his best friend, Kurt meant everything to him. They grew up together, they discovered the world together, ever since they were kids. He wasn't ready to let go. Kurt would be graduating in a few weeks, and he wasn't. He was still going to stay in Lima for a year, while Kurt would go on an amazing adventure without him.

Blaine wouldn't be able to talk to him whenever he wanted, he wouldn't be able to sneak into his house in the middle of the night to spend hours talking nonsense. They wouldn't have Movie Night anymore. They wouldn't dance together in Kurt's room. He wouldn't hear Kurt's laugh every day, he wouldn't come sleep in his bed whenever he needed comfort. His hand wouldn't be able to hold Kurt's whenever he wanted, and he would miss having Kurt's hand playing with his curls.

"I got in."

Kurt's voice came out above a whisper. He looked so shocked like he couldn't believe someone actually thought he was good enough. Blaine thought he was so silly to ever think that. Blaine always knew Kurt was good enough. He was amazing.

"Blaine, I got in," Kurt said again, breathlessly, turning to look to the other boy.

Blaine had tears falling down his cheeks. He hadn't noticed until now. Even with tears, he was smiling, he was so proud of the boy sitting next to him. The boy who was going to leave.  _Kurt was going to leave Lima, he's going to New York_.

"Blaine..." Kurt spoke softly, as he noticed the tears. "Are you-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence because suddenly Blaine's lips were on his. Blaine didn't know when exactly he had made that decision, all he knew was that he was going to explode if he didn't do it. The kiss was soft, Kurt's lips felt warm and so right. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed besides the both of them inside that room. Blaine never wanted to pull away, because he felt like he belonged there. Kissing Kurt felt natural, but at the same time, his whole body felt like it was on fire, and he felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. He felt like he'd been longing for that kiss for the whole eternity.

Despite all those feelings, the kiss lasted for only a few seconds. Blaine came into his sense when he felt Kurt pressing his lips back against his, suddenly Blaine pulled away like he had been slapped hard across the face. He should not have done that. Kurt didn't deserve this. He had messed  _everything_  up.

"Oh, my god, I-..." He chocked out, stumbling away from Kurt as he got out of the bed.

When he looked at Kurt's expression, his heart ached in his chest. Kurt looked completely... lost. He was shocked. He was staring back at Blaine as if Blaine had just committed the most insane act in the history of the world. And maybe Blaine had.

"I'm so sorry! I- I don't know why-..." Blaine couldn't even speak properly. "I know you've been saving your-..."

"Blaine..." Kurt barely whispered.

"You wanted your- your first kiss... to be special. To be with your soulmate." Blaine's throat felt dry. He shook his head, tears were falling free now. "You don't have to say anything, I-..."

Blaine couldn't stand to stay in that room anymore. It felt too small, and he was too ashamed. He wouldn't dare look into Kurt's eyes, scared of what he would find. He just ran out the door, not looking back.

* * *

Blaine spent the rest of the day in his room. He was grateful that his mother wasn't home to see him cry, and she respected his space when she got home. Blaine cried. He was crying for so many reasons. He cried because he had messed up, he had betrayed his best friend and kissed him without his permission. He didn't even give Kurt a choice. He cried because he didn't even get the chance to celebrate with Kurt. He didn't even tell him that he was proud of him. He had tainted a good memory. He cried because... Kurt wasn't his soulmate.

Blaine felt so amazingly complete when they kissed. If kissing his actual soulmate would make him feel even better, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to survive the real thing. His heart would give out. He felt wrong just imagining someone else coming along and being his soulmate. It was hard to admit to himself, but he wished Kurt was his. He always thought that fate was fair, but not in this case, not to them.

It was late at night. Blaine kept his lights off, and from his bed, he could see Kurt's window. Kurt was there. He was standing there, looking at the direction of Blaine's window, probably hoping to see Blaine. Blaine shook his head, how could he ever face his best friend again? He didn't even know what he was going to say! "I'm sorry, but I needed to kiss you at least once because I think I'm in love with-" No. He could never say that.

Eventually, Kurt disappeared and turned his lights off. Blaine decided that maybe he should get some sleep. He would probably have to face Kurt the next day, whether he wanted to or not. They would have to talk about it someday.

It was late at night when he hears his door opening.

"Mom? I'm already in bed." Blaine turned around and sat up. When the person at the door stepped further into the room, the light coming from outside revealed who it was.

It wasn't his mother, it was Kurt.

"How did you- how did you get in?" Blaine stuttered. It was a stupid question, Blaine knew the Hudson-Hummel's had a spare key that gave them access to the house. Kurt probably took it from his father.

Kurt ignored his question and continued to walk in silence until he was sitting right in front of Blaine. The younger boy felt his heart starting to pound again. He never expected Kurt to show up like this. Blaine was staring at Kurt in the dark. He couldn't see him properly, and maybe it was for the best. He didn't want to see Kurt's disappointed expression, anyway.

"That wasn't fair," Kurt spoke, his voice was soft.

Blaine wanted to cry. "I know, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I should never have kissed-"

"I'm not talking about the kiss." Kurt corrected him.

Blaine was confused but waited for Kurt to continue.

"It's not fair that you ran off like that. I didn't even get the chance to talk to you, and you ignored me all day." Kurt's voice sounded sad.

"I thought that's what you wanted," Blaine explained, looking down.

"It's not what I wanted. I wanted you to give me the opportunity to kiss you back."

Blaine widened his eyes at the words and felt Kurt's hand pulling him closer to press his lips against his. Blaine let out a tiny gasp but didn't waste time, soon he was kissing back. There was that feeling again. It was so intense that he wanted to cry. He never wanted to let go, and Kurt didn't seem to want that either.

It felt perfect. Their lips moved against each other, creating an amazing sensation that Blaine couldn't get enough of. Kurt's lips tasted so sweet, like vanilla. He hoped his own lips tasted nice too. Blaine had never kissed anyone either, but it didn't seem to matter, it was like both of them knew exactly what to do. He couldn't hold back a small noise when he felt Kurt's tongue against his. The electricity that went through his whole body made him feel alive. Kurt started to lie down, but neither of them wanted that kiss to end, so Blaine just followed him.

They kissed until they ran out of breath, then they just kissed lazily. Blaine looked at Kurt, for any sign of regret, but even in the dark, he could still see a beautiful smile. That's all that mattered.

* * *

The next morning, they were holding each other when they were woken up by the alarm. A sad reminder that life outside that room still existed. They both got up. Kurt wished him good morning and kissed his cheek before he got out of bed. Blaine was so thankful for that. They were still the same, they hadn't changed.

After a few days, they were starting to change a bit. For the good, though. They never actually talked about anything, both of them were too scared because they knew that the situation was delicate, but none of them were ready to stop what they were doing. Most of the time, they were just like they were before, the same dynamic. They were best friends, who spent most of the time together and talked about everything together. But sometimes, when they couldn't hold themselves back anymore, they were two boys who wanted nothing more than to explore each other and make out as if their lives depended on it.

They never told anybody either. It was their little secret. Soon, they weren't holding back at all. It started when Blaine casually pecked Kurt's lips before he went home. Kurt was surprised at first, but very much approved that. Just like that, they were something different, something better and more intense. They never did anything beyond kissing, though. They weren't ready, and they were both against the idea of doing that with someone who was not their soulmate.

Every time they remembered that fact, it hurt. They never brought that up, but both of them suffered because of that. Both of them wondered how perfect life would be if they were each other's soulmate.

The whole summer vacation had passed, and it was getting close to the day Kurt was leaving, he got conflicted. Kurt had always wondered why Pamela had decided to marry a man she knew wasn't her soulmate. Now more than ever, he understood. It was hard to admit, but he was in love with someone who wasn't his soulmate. He was sure of it, they were kids, but they remembered when they met. Nothing had happened.

_I'm in love with my best friend._

When that realization hit him, he got scared. He was going to move away in two weeks, what was he doing? He was going to break Blaine's heart and his own in the process. Things changed a little after that. He began to see Blaine a lot less. He never initiated a kiss anymore. He always stopped when their kiss got too heated. Soon, Blaine got the message. It wasn't easy, though. He had caught Blaine's eyes on him when he thought Kurt wasn't noticing several times. Things got different, they knew there was so much they needed to talk about, but none of them had the courage to say anything.

Until one day. They were alone in Kurt's house. Kurt had asked him to come help him pack. Kurt was going to leave in one week. When Kurt walked back into his room, he saw Blaine holding a picture of them together. It was an old photo, they were both smiling so brightly with ice creams on their hands. They were sixteen and fifteen years old.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, blushing a little when he realized he had been caught. "Are you going to take this one with you?"

Kurt shrugged, putting a sweater into his suitcase. "I don't know. I think I'll leave it here." Truth was, he wasn't going to take any pictures of Blaine with him. He was scared it would hurt too much to look at them.

"Oh," Blaine said quietly. It broke Kurt's heart because of how disappointed Blaine sounded. "We.. haven't talked much lately." He put the photo back in its place.

Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes. "You know I've been busy. Rachel and I have been looking for a place to live."

"I know." Blaine nodded. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You know I'm happy for you, right? You're making your dreams come true."

Kurt smiled just as sadly. "I know you are."

"Soon enough, you'll be taking over the entire city. You'll be the best student at NYADA, for sure." Blaine looked down. "You'll live in a nice apartment, get a nice job... Find your soulmate."

Kurt couldn't avoid looking at him anymore. He couldn't avoid anything anymore. "Blaine, we-..." He felt a lump in his throat. "We knew this would happen." He whispered.

Blaine stood up and looked out the window. Kurt understood that Blaine needed to do that so he wouldn't cry. "I don't want you to go." He sounded so broken.

"I can't stay, Blaine." Kurt was holding back his own tears.

Blaine turned around. It was crazy, he knew it was crazy, but... "Then I'll go with you."

Kurt widened his eyes. "What?"

"I'll- I'll go!" Blaine stuttered, he moved closer to Kurt and gently grabbed his hands. "I could stay with you and Rachel, my mom would understand. She already knows I want to move next year. Just one year earlier won't make a difference for her."

"Blaine, don't." Kurt breathed out, shaking his head.

"Why not, Kurt? I don't-... I can't stay away from you." Blaine choked out. He knew he sounded pathetic. It would never work. "Please."

"I can't let you do this," Kurt whispered, pulling his hands back. "You're going to hurt even more when- You're not my soulmate," admitting it out loud made one tear escape. It was too difficult. "You can't go with me because you're not my soulmate."

Blaine was desperate. "What if I am?"

"Blaine..."

"No, listen, what if I am?" Blaine stepped closer. "The things I feel when I'm with you, Kurt. It's- it's just how people describe being with their soulmate. I-... What if we just forgot about the bonding because we were kids?"

Kurt was still crying. How he wished Blaine was right. "We remember, Blaine. You know we do. You met me at my mother's funeral."

"But what if-"

"Please!" Kurt raised his voice. "Please, don't make this harder than it already is. We're not-... We can't be together, Blaine! We're just going to break each other's heart." He wiped his tears. "W-what we've been doing was a mis-"

"Don't say it!" Blaine raised his own voice. "Don't you dare say it! It wasn't a mistake. If you want to leave and never see me again because of it, fine. But I will never regret our time together."

Blaine sobbed again, making his entire body shake with the force of it. He recomposed himself before he looked at Kurt again. "I have to go."

Again, he was out the door without looking back.

* * *

Two days later, Blaine went back to Kurt's house. Both of them had had time to think. Blaine greeted the whole family, and they informed him that Kurt was not home.

"He went to... well, he said he needed to do something very important before he left." Burt explained to him before he told Blaine where Kurt was.

Blaine understood and left. He wasn't sure if he should go find Kurt, or wait for him to come home. He decided he couldn't wait. Two days not speaking to Kurt was too much. He needed to see him immediately. He arrived at the cemetery, going straight to Kurt's mother grave. Sure enough, there Kurt was. He made sure to make a little noise as he walked because he didn't want to startle Kurt.

Kurt looked back to see who it was and widened his eyes. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, went to your house. Burt said you'd be here." Blaine explained, looking down at the grave.  _Elizabeth Rose Hummel_. "Were you saying goodbye to her?"

"In a way, yes," Kurt said softly, as Blaine walked to stand next to him. "I said goodbye to her ten years ago, but... I felt like I needed to do this."

Blaine nodded and was quiet for a while. "Is it okay if we talk?"

Kurt smiled a little at the other boy. "I'd like that, actually."

They walked together for a while, in silence. Both of them thinking about what they needed to say to each other. Blaine was the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." Blaine swallowed hard, as he stopped walking. "I thought about what you said and you were right."

Kurt watched him with sad eyes. He hated being right.

"I had to watch my mother have her heart broken because she stayed with someone who wasn't her soulmate, and here I am asking you to-..." Blaine let out a long sigh. "To do the same."

"I wish we were each other's soulmate, Blaine, I wanted it so bad," Kurt looked down.

"I know." Blaine nodded, with a sad smile. "We both did." His breath hitched, as he was about to cry, but held it back. He looked around, remembering the day they met right there in that cemetery. "I keep remembering the day I looked into your eyes for the first time. I know nothing happened, but I keep wishing that it's just a false memory. That what we have has always been so pure that we just... forgot about it."

Kurt sniffed, reaching for Blaine's hand. "Me too."

"You looked so sad. I just needed to approach you and..."

_"My name is Blaine..."_

_"Kurt."_

_They two little boys stared at each other. Kurt's eyes were red from crying. Everyone else was in the church, where his mother's coffin was, but he couldn't stay there anymore. His father had to, so many people were there to try and comfort him, but Kurt didn't want all that attention on him. He wanted to be left alone. Strangely, that boy standing in front of him did make him feel a little better. The curly haired boy was the only other kid in the funeral that day. Kurt thought he had seen him before, but he wasn't sure. He thought Blaine lived next door, but he had never actually talked to him before._

_"I know you are sad, but I wanted you to know that I want to be your friend. You don't have to be alone."_

_Kurt couldn't bring himself to smile, but he did make space for Blaine to sit next to him. Just like that, their friendship was born. Blaine's presence comforted him more than any of the adults that barely knew him and made a speech for him. Blaine was just there, in silence, but there. Blaine understood._

"I remember that, of course," Kurt smiled sadly.

"My mother told me that after that day, I wouldn't stop talking about you," Blaine told him as he smiled too. "She said I told her I wanted to... protect you. Make sure you're okay."

Blaine stepped closer, Kurt knew he was trying to come up with the courage to say something important. "Kurt..."

Kurt just looked at him and waited.

"You'll be gone in a week." Blaine closed his eyes and squeezed Kurt's hand. "That little boy who wanted to protect you... I still feel that way. I know what you leaving will mean to our friendship. I-... I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, nervously.

"How do you feel about me? Honestly." Blaine took a deep breath, scared of what Kurt was going to say, but still waiting.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. All the emotions he had been hiding from himself for a week came rushing back. "I'm in love with you." He said out loud before he could stop himself.

Blaine let out the breath he'd been holding like he had been punched. He looked at Kurt in disbelief, which made Kurt scared that he had said the wrong thing. "God, Kurt, I-... I'm in love with you. Deeply, madly in love." He confessed.

"But we-..."

"I know," Blaine said quickly. "We can't be together." He had the saddest expression on his face. It broke Kurt's heart into a million pieces. "I'm not your soulmate. But, Kurt... I meant what I said before. I don't regret what we did."

Kurt stared deep into Blaine's eyes and the other boy knew it. Neither did he.

"I have one last week with you," Blaine whispered. "Please, let me make the most of it. After that we-... we can go back to being friends."

Kurt's jaw dropped. He never expected Blaine to propose something like that.

"Please, Kurt, I-... It's not like it'll hurt any less if we don't." Blaine squeezed his hand again, waiting for a reply.

Kurt's response was to pull Blaine closer and give him the most passionate kiss.

* * *

Their last week couldn't have been more perfect. They slept in the same bed every night, and every night they fell asleep after spending hours just kissing each other. There was one night when kissing wasn't enough, which made them pull away. They both weren't ready for more, but it was okay. Blaine was surprised when, after that Kurt's hand played with the hem of his shirt. Blaine asked if Kurt wanted to take it off and he said yes, so Blaine let him.

Soon they were both in their underwear, staring at each other in awe. Kurt hesitantly touched Blaine's chest. He had seen his friend shirtless before, but this time was different. This time he could touch and kiss. And that's what he did. Blaine couldn't hold back his arousal, but he noticed Kurt was feeling the same. None of them dared to go beyond that, though. They silently agreed to only touch each other above the waist. After a few minutes, they had to pull away before they came in their underwear. Even untouched, it felt too good. Too intense.

That had been the most intense night they had ever had.

It didn't happen again, though. They went on dates together, to the movies, or to a nice restaurant. They walked together at the park, holding hands and kissing under the stars. It was just like they were boyfriends and everything was perfect. Until the dreaded last day came.

Kurt had to spend most of the day with his family. They went out together for brunch and they went shopping. Then they went out for dinner, the whole time Kurt just wanted to go home and see Blaine, so when Kurt returned home he went over to Blaine's house, to say goodbye to Pamela. When he saw Blaine for the first time that day, his heart broke. He looked completely devastated. They both left together, to sleep at Kurt's house.

When they were finally alone, Blaine broke down. He collapsed against Kurt, who held him tightly in his arms and kissed the top of his head while the boy sobbed. Kurt cried silently, his eyes closed. Why did the universe have to be so unfair to them?

"I don't have a soulmate, Kurt." The boy in his arms cried.

"What?" Kurt frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Blaine sniffed. "I wasn't even supposed to be born!"

"Blaine..." Kurt took Blaine's hand and held it tightly.

"I was born out of two people who don't have a bond, Kurt." Blaine whimpered. "I'm so scared that... That I was supposed to be your soulmate, but I was born in the wrong time, or-..."

"That... That’s not true." Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, it's not true. You do have a soulmate."

"M-maybe you're my soulmate, but... I'm not yours." Blaine broke down again, Kurt just held the scared boy even closer.

Kurt felt Blaine's body shaking. Who was going to take care of Blaine after he left? He was so scared. He wished he could just take Blaine with him, but no one would let them do that. Only soulmates can do such thing. The boy in his arms wouldn't stop crying. Kurt knew only one thing would make him stop. He cupped Blaine's cheek and gave him the most gentle kiss. Blaine's tears kept falling, but he was quiet now.

"What do you need?" Kurt whispered, against Blaine's lips.

"Just... be with me. I need you." Blaine whispered back.

Their next kiss was soft and passionate. Kurt let Blaine pull him on top of him and deepened the kiss. Kurt only pulled back to wipe Blaine's tears, kissing his face lightly and trying to erase every trace that he had been crying. Blaine laid down, pulling Kurt on top of him. They were kissing again, and they didn't plan on stopping. They didn't even care about breathing anymore. It wasn't enough. They needed each other, and their body needed to be closer. No matter how tightly Blaine was holding him, it wasn't enough. It wouldn't be enough until they were one and the same. Kurt made a decision before he could stop himself. He pulled away and very gently he began to undress Blaine. He kissed every bit of skin that became undressed. Blaine flipped them over and did the same to Kurt. When they were both in their underwear they stopped. They hadn't crossed that line, not yet.

Kurt just stared up at Blaine, when the boy slowly ran his hand down his body, making him shiver, Kurt took the boy's hand and placed it on the hem of his boxers, silently allowing him to remove it. Blaine let out a breath in disbelief and slowly did it. Soon they were both naked in front of each other. They weren't hiding anything anymore. Blaine was stunned, taking in every inch of Kurt's body. When Kurt blushed he just smiled and said.

"You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen."

Kurt let out a small chuckle because he actually felt the same about Blaine. Kurt was on top of Blaine again, and Blaine was pulling him close. Both of them gasped at the sensation. Kurt's lips kissed Blaine's neck and jawline as they moved together in bed. It felt perfect. They both felt like they belonged there. It was simple, all they were doing was rubbing against each other and letting themselves feel good, but it felt like everything was right in the world.

Blaine was looking up at Kurt, right into his eyes, and Kurt knew what he was searching. He desperately wanted to see Kurt's eyes changing. He would give anything for that. Blaine realized that a single tear had left his eye, but Kurt was also holding back his own tears. He'd give everything up to see Kurt's eyes sparkling. How amazing would it be if, for some weird reason, nature decided to delay their bonding? Their eyes would meet each other at that moment and just... shine. Everything would be okay. It would mean they belonged together, it would mean they could go to New York together the next morning. No one would stop them. No one would think they are crazy.

They both came with the other's name of their lips. They held each other for a while before Kurt pulled back to clean them. Blaine could only watch while Kurt carefully used a cloth to remove the dry come from his skin. They went back to holding each other after Kurt was done. They didn't bother putting on any clothes, just needing to feel each other at that moment.

When the next morning came, they both hadn't slept. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's chest. He only looked up when his alarm went off. They both knew what it meant. Their time was up.

* * *

"Mom, have you seem that photo album from when Kurt and I were kids?"

First two months without Kurt. Everyone said it was supposed to be better, but it was actually worse. Blaine read about how a person feels when being away from their soulmate after a bonding for too long: It hurts. It literally hurts. He feels depressed every day more. It's like an abstinence. It was incredibly difficult dealing with all that, but he wasn't exaggerating. He still stood by what he said, he was never supposed to be born, so he couldn't be Kurt's soulmate, but Kurt was his. It was the only explanation.

He hadn't talked to Kurt after Kurt left. He knows Kurt is desperate to talk to him. Blaine has been reading every e-mail, every text message, listening to every voicemail, but he never replied. He wants Kurt to move on, it isn't fair to him. Kurt was going to find his actual soulmate one day, and Blaine didn't want him to feel the weight of his past getting in the way of that. He felt bad for his mother every day because of what she had gone through, he couldn't bare let Kurt go through the same. Blaine didn't tell her about anything that happened between him and Kurt. She would look at him with pity in her eyes, and Blaine didn't want that.

One day, though, he decided to ask her how she felt like when his father left her. She said it was hard at first, but it got better. She was heartbroken and cried every day for weeks, but she's learned how to deal with it. She had already been expecting it. The way she talked about it, though... It was different. Blaine knew it, it wasn't the same.

Blaine decided to make scrapbooks to deal with the memories. He had always liked those. He knew it was silly, but it was how he was coping. Blaine had gathered almost every note they ever sent to each other, printed out the lyrics of songs they liked, or songs that reminded him of Kurt. He made silly drawings of some of their best moments together. He wanted to put everything in there. It hurt looking at those pictures, it hurt a lot, but it also helped.

He went looking for pictures of when they were kids. They had the silliest poses, he laughed at several pictures. Kurt was always expressing himself, posing like he was posing for the cover of Vogue. He still had several pages to fill up, so he decided to look for another album that he knew they had. His mother was on the phone, so she just replied to him to look for it in the basement.

Blaine hated going there. There were too many spiders, and also it was a mess. When his father moved out, Pamela had just moved everything down there and forgot about it. Blaine finally found a box of photo albums. The first one he found was filled with pictures of his mother. She was so stunning when she was younger, even now, she was still beautiful. He hoped she would find her soulmate one day.

The second album still wasn't the one he was looking for. It had his father's pictures. Blaine frowned, looking briefly at the pictures. His father playing golf, his father with his parents, then another one of him playing golf. Blaine rolled his eyes and was about to put the photo album away when a picture fell off. When he picked it up, he was pretty sure that his heart had stopped.

It wasn't a picture of his father. It was a picture of Pamela and Elizabeth... holding two babies, no older than three.

It was Kurt and him. They had met before.

* * *

"Mom?"

"What is it, darling?" When Pamela looked at her son, she widened her eyes. "What happened, Blaine? You look white as a sheet!"

Blaine offered her a picture. Pamela didn't understand at first but grabbed it to take a better look. "Oh, yeah. That's Elizabeth. Kurt's mother. Where did you find this?"

"Mom, I-..." Blaine breathed out.

"Blaine, what is going on?" Pamela grabbed her son's hand and led him to a chair, sitting him down. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Wh- when did Kurt and I meet?" Blaine finally let out.

Pamela frowned, looking down at the picture. "Well, I don't remember. It was a little before this. We've always lived here, you know, so Elizabeth and I were friends."

Blaine stood up again. He was angry, not even at his mother, but he had been suffering for months, and now this photo came to change everything. "Why didn't you tell me?! Do you have any idea how much I've suffered thinking that- that Kurt and I had no chance?!"

"It- it never came up. I thought you knew!" Pamela frowned. "Wait... what did you say?"

"I need to be in New York. Right now, I need to!" Blaine was going to drop everything to go find Kurt. It's where he belonged.

* * *

Blaine processed everything during the flight to New York. Everything was still so confusing, but he finally understood what had happened. They had come close to not being together. So close. He looked down at the picture again, he was still holding it, too scared to let go of the one piece of evidence that had changed everything.

_"Why don't I remember meeting Kurt before the funeral?"_

_"Because... well, your father didn't want you playing with him," Pamela told him, looking down. "You know how your father is, and we've always known that Kurt was... different. He was angry at Burt and Elizabeth because they let Kurt do whatever he wanted. I liked Lizzie, so I always went to her house to chat and brought you along. One day, your father went to Burt's tire shop and saw Kurt... He was three years old like he was in this picture. Kurt was wearing a pink tutu. Your father said he wouldn't let his son be around that kind of influence."_

_"Oh, my god..." Blaine hated his father even more._

_"I'm sorry that I just let him, I didn't want to argue, I-..." Pamela looked down._

_"What about the funeral?" Blaine swallowed._

_"When Lizzie died, I insisted that we went to the funeral." His mother told him. "That's when you thought you had met Kurt, right?"_

_"Of course! How could I remember anything before that?"_

_"Your dad let you go, and then... No one could stop you from being friends." Pamela smiled softly._

_Blaine shook his head. "He's not just my friend, mom. I'm telling you, he's my soulmate. I know he is, we bonded as babies, it's rare, but it happens."_

_Pamela took a long sip of her coffee, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at her son, "Then go get him."_

That was what Blaine was about to do. He checked Kurt's address again. Burt had given it to him after Blaine explained everything. Burt couldn't be happier for them. He nervously knocked on the door and went it open, Blaine lost his breath at the sight. It was Kurt. His Kurt was finally so close. Just seeing him was making him feel better already.

" _Blaine?!_ " Kurt widened his eyes. "What-... You're here."

Blaine dropped his bag and fell into Kurt's embrace. They both had tears in their eyes as they took in each other's scent. Kurt looked so exhausted, Blaine hated that he had been one of the causes of Kurt feeling that way.

"Oh, my god, Blaine. I can't believe you're  _here_." Kurt breathed out. "I need you. God, how I wanted you to hold me."

Blaine pulled away, reluctantly. There was something very important he needed to do. He showed Kurt the picture. He was pretty sure Kurt was feeling the same thing he had felt before.

"We met before the funeral," Blaine whispered, making Kurt look up at him.

They just looked at each other and knew. They didn't need to look for their soulmates anymore. They never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked this one-shot. I'm still working on Fall Into You Trap, but I stumbled upon this really amazing prompt from otpprompts (Tumblr):
> 
> "Imagine your OTP in a soulmate AU where the signs that two people are soulmates is immediately obvious (first words spoken to one another written on skin, eyes changing color, a bonding reaction when they touch, etc.). However, both A and B are completely oblivious to the fact that they are soulmates because they've known each other since they were very little kids, and therefore didn't see and/or remember a change when they first met."


End file.
